The Wild Cat and the Loyal Dog
by RawBIRD
Summary: How do Goujun and Tenpou see each other? Just friends, or something more.  Tenpou x Goujun


The Wild Cat and the Loyal Dog

"I don't know why you visit him so often," Kenren said, as I shuffled through the scrolls and books which were spread across the cold, tiled floor.

"It isn't that often," I replied, pulling a weight baring book off the shelf, causing others to scatter around my feet. "Ah. This is what I've been looking for!" I picked up the book, which had fallen open on top of my feet. "This is the childhood story The Ugly Duckling!"

"Don't change the subject!" Kenren barked. I finally turned around to look at him and adjusted my glasses slightly.

"Now, now Kenren, is that jealousy I hear?" I asked jokingly, but an awkward silence grew. "Ah." We both looked away for each other for a second.

"He's like a loyal dog, if you must know." I broke the silence and turned around to pick up a few books and place them carelessly back onto the shelf. _I need more space. _

"How is that dragon king like a dog?" Kenren asked. I was sure he didn't really care of the answer.

"Dogs are loyal. They wait all day at the door for their master to come home. They will be so happy when they do eventually return, they instantly forget their abandonment. I find that interesting about him."

"Is that really what you think he's like?" Kenren raised an eyebrow, and then shuffled through the mess of my room and left, gently closing the door behind him. _Yes, that is exactly how it feels to me._

It was always a causal thing, for him at least. I had always wished it would become serious. However, I was fairly convinced he was seeing that reckless general on the side. He came to me like a wildcat: totally content to live in his jungle, mostly of the time. But when he knew there was a lot of people gathering with food he would make his way out of the jungle and partake in the delicacies. Or in the case of our relationship, information- particularly the information I didn't like discussing.

"Goujun." He always called me by my first name. I turned slowly, and give him a disapproving look. I am sure he saw right through me, though. He could read people like he could read his books: Openly and willingly, they gave him all the information he desired. I knew he wouldn't be able to sit still and behave in this place much longer. But I longed for him to stay, even if it wasn't fully by my side. He was the only interesting character in this whole place.

"Tenpou Gensui."

He finally smiled, and his eyes gazed at me through those thick-rimmed spectacles. Yes, he was without doubt like a wild cat coming out of the jungle.

"I've heard a rumour that an ugly duckling has been brought into this boring place. Do you know the story of The Ugly Duckling?" he asked, grinning to himself as if I didn't know that he was trying to extract information from me regarding the child they had brought from the lower world. "The ugly duckling was in fact a swan, Goujin, and he showed all the other ducklings his magnificent beauty."

"I have heard the story before, Tenpou Gensui. The ugly duckling you speak of; I have heard he is in the care of Kanzeon Bosatsu, for now." Tenpou's amethyst eyes were tightly focused as he looked directly into mine.

"I don't recall speaking of any ugly duckling, other than the one in my story," he said with a bitter smile. "But, either way, if there is an ugly duckling here in heaven I would be truly interested in meeting him." He took a step further into my office closing the door behind him, quietly locking it.

I was shocked at this arrangement of ours, the first time. He had casually walked into my office, stripped himself down, and tried to strip me. At the time I tackled him down, twisting his arm over his back whilst pushing him hard against my desk.

He smirked up at me with those strong eyes. "If that's how you like it, then I am fine to be in this position." In hindsight I should've thrown him out as he stood, but instead I took interest in his offer. There was no telling how often, or in our case un-often, this would occur. But over time I had grown to want more than this casual and physical relationship. He was the only person I had ever respected and liked in this place. Everything else was obligatory. He was rubbing off on me too. The more time I spent with him the more I felt like this entire life was fake.

"You're more quite then usual today." He broke my silence, looking down at me from above.

"I have a lot on my mind." I replied coldly.

"I see. I better make this so good you're not able to think then."

And so it began.

Tenpou stretched his hand over my scales, almost clawing them as he slid his hands down my back. He pulled my braid down as he entangled me in a deep kiss. I had long learnt not to fight him; this type of interaction didn't come often between us. He was a fickle man, often leaving half way through. I have a feeling it was because he wanted to watch my reaction to being left half-way done. His nimble hands were busy unbuckling my belt and pushing open my fly before I was even able to catch up to my own thoughts. There was no romance, at least none that I was aware of. My eyes were reflecting off his glasses. Now he was holding me in his hands, stroking me slowly. His promise to stop my mind wandering seemed to be futile.

"Stop," I said weakly. His eyes widened and he let go. How unlike him to actually listen. Folding his hands behind his head, he sat patiently observing me.

"I'm sorry. My mind isn't here today." I eventually admitted breaking the silence. Tenpou didn't move, though. He lay unmoving under my weight.

"Does it need to be?" he asked, finally breaking his silence, "Seems hardly fair to just leave me hanging." He peered down at his crotch and motioned me with my eyes to do the same.

Before I knew it, my body was moving on its own. My hands were parting his thighs, my tongue was taking long lashes over his erect penis, and I was taking it as far into my mouth as I could. With every stroke of my tongue Tenpou moved within me, he used his hands to push himself further into my mouth and moaned words and sounds of bliss and encouragement. He didn't last long with my technique, and within ten minutes expelled himself into my mouth. I finally felt I was in the right headspace to be with him, but I knew it was already too late.

He zipped his fly and stood up in a smooth motion. Just as he walked towards the door, ready to leave, he took another look back and me and grinned.

"Wait," I said with a distinctive plea in my voice.

"I'll be leaving now Goujun, until next time," He opened the door.

"And when will that be?" I asked, hating myself for not hanging on a little bit longer to lose myself in the moment. Tempou turned around, and from the tone of his voice I could feel some sort of laughter in it.

"Hrm, I'm not sure. Don't wait up." He said walking out the door. I slumped my head and loosened my shoulders.

"I'm not sure what is weirder, you, or me for loving you." I spoke clearly enough for him to hear me from the over side of the door, but not loud enough for him having to admit to hearing. 

Goujun shouted something through the door to me, I didn't hear much apart from the 'loving you' bit. I scratched my head, adjusted my glasses, and began to walk back to my mess of a room with a sense of accomplishment. _He really is my loyal dog. _


End file.
